Metamorphis
by Otherblood
Summary: Beginning of my very, very first fanfic! Its going to be longer than this, I'm workin' on it..About Mamoru, Hirofumi, Masafumi..for now..Please R&R!!


Mamoru watched his family silently as he picked idly at his cold food

METAMORPHIS

Author: Shadow

Series: Weiß Kreuz

Keywords: Mamoru, Takatori, Weiß

Rated: R, juat to be safe

Commnets: My very, very first fic of any kind. I tried to get as many errors as I could corrrected..sorry if something is worng. Ive never read the manga, and I don't feel the flashbacks in the videos gave enough info..so that left a nice gap for a fanfiction. Anyway, from what I obsered, Hirofumi and Masafumi were actually pretty nice to Mamoru when they were younger. Masafumi actually died before I caould really get and solid info on his characer traits..so I just made something up..Hirofumi seemed to be caring and genuinely shocked when he first met Omi…then was brainwashed by his father..hmm..oki..in the fic. I guess you can tell, but if you cant, Reiji (spelling?) knows that Mamoru isnt his son.

Mamoru watched his family silently as he picked idly at his cold food. His short legs didn't reach the floor so he swung them back and forth underneath the table. His usual cheerful mood was extinguished by the news that had been announced just before dinner. His mother was happy, yet reserved and his father was having a conversation with Mamoru's older brother. The words were much to complex for his six-year old mind to comprehend, so Mamoru sat there and brooded, contemplating a plan to alleveate his situation.

When his young mind failed to create a plan, Mamoru began to droop with worry. He could feel his eyes begin to water and held back a sniff.

„Mamo-chan? Whats wrong?" His mother asked as she noticed his tears.

The small boy finally sobbed and spilled his tears „I don't want Oniisan to go! I'll be all alone!" His small hands balled into fists and his lip pouted defiantly as he tried to gain control over his emotions in front of his father.

„He'll be back, ten months isnt forever." Kikuno soothed as she brushed back Mamoru's fine amber-blonde hair.

„You still have Masafumi to play with. He's not leaving until I come back." Hiro added, shifting his glasses again. „Besides, your old enough of take care of yourself. You don't want to be called a baby at school, do you?"

Mamoru blinked, then scowled as a furious blush of embarrasment bloomed on his face. „I am NOT a baby! And im almost seven, I wont be scared." His small voice rung defiantly.

„That's enough Mamoru. Your brother is leaving, regardless of what you think." The tall, broad man at the end of the table said, his voice deep and powerful.

Mamoru flinched involuntarily. The man sitting diagonally across from him had become painfully cold and distant the last few months and the young boy did'nt know how to deal with the isolation. Hirofumi and Masafumi were constantly being taken to parks and their Fathers' work, but Mamoru was forced to stay at home with his Mother. Mamoru knew it had something to do with himself, but his mind couldn't remember any actions that would cause his Father to dislike him. The little boys' wide cerulean eyes followed the large man's profile as he swiftly stood and left the room. He turned to his Mother and slumped a little farther into his seat as he saw her forlorne and guilty expression. Kikuno stood and followed her husband, muttering words under breath.

„Why does Daddy hate me?" Mamoru's soft voice asked into the silence.

Hiro stood and kneeled next to the little boy's chair. The older brother was tall enough to be eye-level with the shorter kid in the chair. „Listen Mamo-Chan. I'm going away for ten months..that's almost a year..I might be gone longer or come back sooner, but I promise I'll come back. You have to be very nice to Father and Mother…Dads been a little… angry lately. I don't know why, but its probably not because of you. I'll wake you up tomorrow so that we can all have breakfast together and then say goodbyes….okay?"

„Okay. But I'll still be sad without you. I know Fumi will be too, right?" He glanced over to Hirofumi, who was idly stirring his food into a big mush.

Masafumi looked up, his eyes betraying the emotion that he kept inside of himself. The usually quiet and withdrawn boy sighed and moved to kneel alongside his two brothers. Mamoru's heart clenched a little as he saw the similarities between the two. Both had tall, sleek and powerful bodies, short, dark brown hair along with twin sets of dark brown eyes…just like their Father's. Mamoru himself was the total opposite; heart shaped face framed by fine, honey-gold hair along with wide, cerulean eyes and a delicate bodyframe. His mind couln't comprehend why, but his conciosness was whispering words of warning and caution everytime he saw those piercing dark eyes that belonged to Reiji. He shook off the eerie feeling and focused back to his beloved brothers, whos kind gazes held no signes of hostility. 

Masafumi gently ruffled to young boy's fine hair and chuckled softly. „You can't halp but be sad, can you Mamo-chan? Don't worry, I'll be with you too and we can play and have lots of fun. We'll write Hiro a letter every day."

The bright deep blue eyes softened and his lower lip began to tremble slightly. He choked back a sob as his small arms reached out to encirle both of his brothers. They hugged him back, each murmuring soothing words of encouragement to the small child. Mamoru finally exhausted his small body and slowly fell into unconsiousness, his small form turning limp in his brothers' arms.


End file.
